Tasha Jones
Natasha Jane "Tasha" Jones 'is a witch of the Serena line of Witches. She is the second daughter of Myra Jones, one of the powerful Spelling Sisters, and the mother of Becca Jones. She has three sisters, Sandra, Alexa, and Tina, she originally had another sister, China, who was killed in an ultimate battle. She is the niece of Lydia Matthews, Olivia Martin, and Erica Miller. She has three cousins, Cassie Matthews, Kat Martin, and twins, Bianca and Ciara. As a descendant of Serena Denison, Tasha inherited the power of -, and was a powerful and exceptionally knowledgeable witch in her own right - she was responsible for writing numerous entries in the Serena Spellbook about the demons and monsters she and her family battled and defeated. History Early Life The Birth of Becca Jones After her split with Simon, Tasha had an one night stand with an Angel named Cason and she fell pregnant with his child. A few weeks later, Tasha became dizzy while she confronted Carson Tanner about his affair with her sister, Alexa. As he admitted that screwing both her mother and aunt was wrong, Carson later told Tasha that she was pregnant with Cason's child. At the time, she didn't know that Cason was the father and originally thought Simon was the father. But she found out that Simon wasn't the father after learning that she was farther along than she thought. She experienced many difficulties with the pregnancy as a Mortal goes through, including shooting pains in the lower back and the legs. She had non-stop morning and night sickness. In ''To Save a New Witch from Evil, Tasha was captured by Simon and was held captived in his lair. During her captivity, she went into labor after she unknowingly sipped water which was spiked with an labor-inducing potion created by Simon's mistress, Kyara. During the birth, the baby was breached, coming out buttocks first. After the baby was delivered, Tasha was transported back and Simon kept her baby, thinking he was the father. Tasha survived and she and her sisters vanquished both Simon and Kyara and she rescued. The baby was later named Becca. Quotes Powers and Abilities ''Basic Powers'' *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Tasha tried to used the ability to summon her deceased sister, China after she was killed in battle. ''Active Powers'' *Cryokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice, generally to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets. Tasha activated this power by blowing on her hand. ''Elemental Powers'' *Hydrokinesis: The ability to control water with one's mind. Tasha summoned water to defeat monsters. Appearence Tasha's appearance changes quite a lot, although not anywhere near as often as her younger sister Alexa. *'''Hair: Tasha somewhat changes her hairstyle, throughout the series. She had long curly hair in the first arc, then straightens it in the second arc. By the third arc, she had cut her hair and curled it up. *'Wardrobe': Tasha's fashion sense represents her ballsy, vibrant personality. In her late teens, her style had a "party girl" look, wearing slightly provocative clothing. She often wore a lot of crop tops and short skirts and shorts. She wore heels with her skimpy outfits. Despite being a mother to her daughter, Becca, Tasha never changes her style. *'Make-up': Notes/Trivia *Tasha was the first Jones sister to have a child. *She is somewhat similar to Phoebe Halliwell from Charmed and Mercedes McQueen from the UK Soap Opera, Hollyoaks. *Tasha was injured in an explosion that killed her younger half-sister, China in Drak's Revenge. *She and her mother, Myra gave birth to their daughters while being held captive by demons. *Author Maryam Wells describes Tasha as "known for her fiery temper and sharp tongue". She has also been described as "mouthy", a "minx", a "bitchy maneater", "feisty", "sharp dresser", "gorgeous", a "sultry siren" and "spirited", but she still remains caring towards her family. *Tasha, her mother, sisters and aunt Lydia were originally black or biracial. However they were changed to Caucasian while Olivia and Erica remained biracial. Category:The Jones Chronicles Category:Characters Category:Serena Witch Category:Females